Le sourire trompeur d'une louve
by Chouquettechan
Summary: Une jeune femme chevauchant un loup d'une taille hors du commun rejoint une drôle de compagnie à la demande d'un magicien. Toujours souriante, elle s'avère être un grand atout pour ce petit groupe, malgré sa nature très particulière qui risque de lui coûter cher.


Hey !

Bon, voici ma toute première fanfiction. J'suis heureuse de la partager, et j'remercie une amie qui m'a encouragé à la poster. J'ai d'ailleurs très vite cédé.

J'espère que tout ceci vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite !

Au passage, _Hatsiaka_ est un mot malgache qui signifie "froid", au cas où vous vous demanderiez ce que c'est, durant votre lecture !

* * *

Une silhouette se dessinait dans la chaleur du crépuscule. Elle marchait, tenant les rênes ce qui semblait être un cheval, qui la suivait. Elle s'installa doucement au creux du renfoncement qu'offrait la roche, laissant l'animal brouter tranquillement. Elle posa par la suite son sac au sol et partit chercher du bois, qu'elle lâcha près de son abri une fois qu'elle en eut assez. La silhouette alluma un feu, qui prit rapidement parmi les branchages, et baissa la capuche de sa cape, dévoilant son visage féminin.

Ils avançaient à un rythme correct, guidés par un homme portant un grand chapeau gris. Quatorze personnes le suivaient, treize nains, et un hobbit. Le jour tombait doucement, laissant le soleil du soir immerger le pays dans un orange chaud et rassurant. Leurs poneys les portaient depuis plusieurs heures, mais ne semblaient pas fatigués pour autant. L'homme en tête de file, arborant fièrement son chapeau et son bâton, leur indiqua tout de même un renfoncement où ils pourraient s'arrêter pour la nuit. Il savait qui il trouverait là-haut. Il ne le savait que trop bien, puisque c'était lui qui l'avait appelée.

Elle donnait une pomme à son cheval. Le compagnon de cette femme possédait une robe d'un blanc pur, éclatant, qui forçait l'admiration. Les voyageurs, qui venaient d'arriver, observaient avec attention cette scène, la majorité étant déstabilisés de voir quelqu'un dans cet endroit. Seul le guide était heureux de voir ces deux êtres partager un morceau du quotidien devant eux. Il descendit de son étalon et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers elle.

\- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, ma chère ! interpella-t-il, le sourire aux lèvres.

L'inconnue se retourna, légèrement surprise, ne les ayant pas vraiment entendus arriver. Elle sourit dès qu'elle reconnut le vieil homme, qui arborait fièrement une barbe grise relativement longue. Elle laissa alors son cheval avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé vers le nouvel arrivant.

\- Gandalf ! Quel plaisir ! Vous m'aviez manqué !

Ils se prirent rapidement dans les bras, avant de porter leur intérêt sur les quatorze cavaliers restés en retrait. Elle les observa longuement, se rendant bien vite compte de qui étaient ces gens. Gandalf les avait mentionnés lors de leur dernière rencontre. Leur quête était noble, et elle était décidée à les aider, même si les nains étaient réputés pour leur mauvais caractère. L'un d'entre eux s'avança doucement avant de descendre de son poney. Il était grand pour un nain, et faisait la taille de la jeune femme, soit près d'un bon mètre cinquante.

\- Qui est-ce, Gandalf ? Vous ne nous avez pas parlé d'une femme, à ce que je sache, s'exclama une voix grave, sur un ton assez mécontent.

\- Thorïn Oakenshield, je vous présente celle que l'on appelle Elyanne, déclara alors doucement l'homme.

\- Jamais entendu parler. Que fait-elle ici ? questionna le dénommé Thorïn.

\- Elyanne a accepté de nous accompagner, à ma demande.

La jeune femme inclina poliment le buste, s'excusa rapidement et alla s'occuper de sa monture qu'elle avait laissée seule depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Elle ôta la selle de l'animal, ainsi que les quelques bagages qu'il portait encore et les posèrent au pied d'un arbre, avant de faire de même avec sa bride. Les nains la regardaient faire, toujours étonnés de voir quelqu'un, puis descendirent de leurs poneys et entreprirent d'installer le campement autour du feu déjà présent. Elyanne remarqua que l'une des bêtes semblait stressée. Elle se dirigea d'un pas lent vers elle et lui caressa affectueusement le flanc, avant de lui donner une pomme. L'animal se calma bien vite sous la tendresse de la jeune femme, et Thorïn s'approcha de Gandalf, profitant de cet instant pour faire quelques remontrances à celui-ci.

\- Pourquoi une femme ? Qu'a-t-elle de si spécial pour que vous vouliez l'emmener avec nous ? C'est trop dangereux, clama-t-il passablement sur les nerfs.

\- Ne vous inquiétez donc pas tant, elle vous sera plus utile que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. C'est une savante, et une des meilleures archères et cavalières de la Terre du Milieu. L'assassinat est également un de ses domaines de prédilection. Elle peut vous aider, Thorïn, expliqua doucement son interlocuteur.

\- Je ne peux garantir sa survie, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Elle risque de nous ralentir.

La jeune femme entendit tout de cet échange, se trouvant visiblement plus proche que ce qu'avait estimé le nain, et sourit, amusée par la tournure de la conversation. Elle laissa les chevaux se reposer avant d'approcher des deux hommes.

\- Gandalf ? Pensez-vous que je peux l'appeler ? Je ne supporterais pas de faire tout le voyage sur un cheval, mais j'ai peur d'effrayer ces messieurs, railla-t-elle gentiment, un sourire enfantin collé aux lèvres.

\- Il me semble que vous pouvez le faire venir, mais ces messieurs, comme vous dîtes, risquent d'être assez agressifs soupira-t-il.

Elyanne élargit encore quelque peu son sourire et attira l'attention de la compagnie, sous le regard paternel du grand érudit.

\- Restez calmes, s'il vous plaît. Ne paniquez pas, soyez naturels. Oh, et par pitié, ne paraissez pas agressifs, vous risqueriez de le regretter assez rapidement, annonça-t-elle un air légèrement désolé sur le visage.

La majorité écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi demandait-elle cela ? Elle ne les connaissait même pas, en plus. Et qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire, hein ? Y avait-il encore une autre personne qui les accompagnerait ?

Elle mit rapidement fin à leurs attentes et questionnements. Glissant ses deux index sur le bord de ses lèvres, elle siffla mélodieusement. Suite à cela, Elyanne attendit, debout, sous les regards perplexes qu'elle pouvait sentir dans son dos, provocant chez elle un léger frisson d'angoisse. Alors que la tension devenait palpable, la compagnie étant légèrement stressée, une énorme bête apparut. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'une silhouette, une ombre au loin, qui avançait doucement vers eux, mais plus cette ombre approchait, plus ses formes devenaient fines, précises, et plus elle devenait visible. Ils prirent tous un mouvement de recul, sauf la jeune femme, quand ils comprirent qu'ils avaient face à eux un loup démesurément grand. Quelques nains prirent leurs armes, prêts à attaquer, mais ils se figèrent en apercevant le regard doré et perçant de l'animal. Le loup (Hatsiaka, « froid » en malgache) s'approcha docilement de la demoiselle et, dans un mouvement qui surprit tout le monde, sauf peut-être Gandalf, il se coucha à ses pieds, réclamant caresses et amour de la part d'Elyanne. Celle-ci répondit à cet appel et offrit à son loup quelques instants d'affection, avant de se relever avec lui pour faire face au reste de la bande. Stupéfaits, effrayés ou fascinés, ils restèrent tous sans voix, attendant de découvrir la suite des évènements. L'imposant animal restait assis à la droite d'Elyanne, et scrutait les visages de chacun des membres de la compagnie, la jeune femme faisant de même. L'un d'entre eux s'avança. Malgré sa taille, il était assez impressionnant, son crâne étant recouvert de tatouages sur le dessus. Il prit alors la parole, et s'en suivit une vague de protestation, questions, et remarques en tous genres.

\- Un loup ? Vous avez appelé un loup ? J'm'en vais lui retirer la peau avec ma hache à c'bestiau. Hors de question qu'il reste avec nous !

\- Il est effrayant ! Regardez-moi la taille de la bête !

\- Ça se mange le loup ?

\- Mais regardez la beauté de son pelage ! On peut en faire un manteau ! Blanc comme la neige … Si beau... si chaud !

Le bruit était de plus en plus fort, les voix de plus en plus nombreuses, et les remarques de plus en plus étranges ou dérangeantes. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun dans leurs propos était l'envie de tuer le loup. Seul le Hobbit semblait penser différemment, totalement à l'extérieur des discussions. Il se contentait d'admirer sa majesté. Elyanne poussa un long soupire et caressa l'espace entre les deux oreilles de l'animal. Celui-ci se colla un peu plus contre la jeune femme, ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux douze nains qui voulaient lui ôter la vie. Gandalf semblait amusé par la situation, et rejoignit la demoiselle, déjà fatiguée par ses futurs compagnons de voyage. Ils s'adressèrent un regard complice, signifiant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne les laisserait toucher au loup, avant de se diriger vers le feu qui continuait de crépiter doucement. Le prénommé Thorïn s'y trouvait déjà, ignorant les cris de ses camarades et fumant doucement la pipe. Ils s'assirent contre la pierre, le loup venant s'installer entre l'érudit et son amie. Le silence vint se poser sur eux trois, pendant que le reste de la compagnie approchait, bien décidée à achever la créature, la plupart étant effrayés par sa nature et sa taille. Ils ne réagirent pas de suite à leur approche, et Elyanne guettait chacun de leurs gestes. Thorïn restait muet, observant la scène sans aucune réaction. La jeune femme s'éloigna du feu et de la roche pour avoir une plus grande liberté de mouvement, son loup restant légèrement en retrait.

L'affrontement paraissait inévitable, et pourtant un tendre sourire persistait sur les lèvres de cette étrange femme. Cela agaça grandement un des nains, qui bondit sur elle, hache en l'air. Elyanne s'élança alors, sautant plus haut qu'aucun humain, et atterrit délicatement, telle une biche, derrière le nain qui l'avait attaqué. Celui-ci en fut fort surpris.

Son action attira le regard perçant du chef du groupe, qui la dévisageait quelque peu. Il observait chacun de ses traits, ses yeux bleus qui tiraient sur le gris, ses cheveux longs et noir corbeau, son corps effilé et son extrême finesse. Elle lui faisait penser à un elfe, mais elle n'avait que des oreilles rondes, et était bien trop petite, aucune chance qu'elle soit l'une d'entre eux.

Les nains se remirent vite de leur étonnement et se mirent à attaquer simultanément. Gandalf, qui savait parfaitement que la jeune femme ne risquait rien, adressa un sourire qui se voulut rassurant au seul nain absent de cette petite guerre. L'animal baya et alla se recoucher auprès de l'érudit. Pendant ce temps, Elyanne esquivait toujours aussi facilement les attaques, bondissant gracieusement entre ses adversaires. Aucun parmi eux ne pourrait expliquer comment elle faisait ça. Une telle grâce se dégageait de chacun de ses mouvements, qu'ils étaient persuadés d'avoir affaire à une créature d'un autre monde. Légère comme une plume, elle s'envolait. Elle dansait parmi les lames qui la menaçaient, rien ne pouvait ôter son sourire. Tout s'arrêta lorsqu'elle se maintint en équilibre sur le plat d'une épée naine, forçant son propriétaire à tenir la garde de ses deux mains, bien que le poids de la demoiselle ne se fasse pas réellement ressentir. Elle regagna le sol avec une agilité déconcertante, et adressa un simple « J'ai gagné » aux membres de la compagnie. Cela eut pour effet d'arracher un rictus à Thorïn, et d'élargir celui de Gandalf.

Elyanne s'en revint auprès du loup et attrapa une gourde qu'elle ouvrit et guida jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle but quelques gorgées et reposa l'objet de ses convoitises. Les nains approchèrent, certains vexés, d'autres énervés d'avoir été ainsi humiliés devant leur chef, refusant tous de reconnaître les talents de la demoiselle. Ce fut Thorïn qui brisa le silence en premier.

\- Eh bien, je suis surpris que vous n'ayez pas su lui tenir tête ! Elle n'a pas eu à user de ses mains, ni d'aucune arme pour se défendre face à vous. Est-ce son sourire constant qui vous a ainsi troublé, messieurs ? les taquina-t-il gentiment, bien que sa voix ne transcrive aucune réelle émotion.

\- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Thorïn. Elle est bien trop laide pour nous.

\- J'apprécie le compliment ! ironisa-t-elle, perdant son sourire pour un visage plus neutre.

\- Les naines d'Erebor sont bien plus envoûtantes que cette …. Femme.

Ils continuèrent ainsi de vanter les mérites des femmes de leur peuple, mais Elyanne n'écoutait plus depuis longtemps. Mangeant quelques fruits de sa réserve, elle était lovée dans la fourrure du loup, qui lui offrait un lit confortable. Ses nouveaux compagnons ne prêtèrent plus attention à l'animal, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, qui se contentait de réchauffer son amie.

La bonne humeur les avait tous gagnés. Ils se rendirent vite compte qu'ils ne risquaient rien et se déridèrent aussitôt.

Le Hobbit était dans un coin, se sentant visiblement un peu mal à l'aise parmi les nains et leurs manières quelque peu étranges pour des gens qui ne les connaissent pas. L'aventure qui les attendait serait sûrement pleine de bons moments, la jeune femme n'émit aucun doute là-dessus. C'est paisible et calme qu'elle s'endormit cette nuit-là, nichée au creux d'Hatsiaka, le loup, son loup.

Un reflet attira l'œil de Balin, l'un des nains les plus âgés de la troupe. Il fixa l'objet qui venait de refléter la lumière du feu. Le collier était accroché au cou d'Elyanne. Une chaîne couleur or, maintenant un petit morceau de saphir incrusté dans de l'or. C'est alors qu'il comprit pourquoi Gandalf l'avait choisie elle plutôt que n'importe qui d'autre. Il savait qui elle était, mais se jura de ne rien dire aux autres. C'était trop dangereux, elle pourrait y perdre la vie si cela se savait. L'ancien posa un regard très inquiet sur l'érudit, qui lui rendit son inquiétude. Il remonta doucement la couverture de la jeune femme, couvrant ainsi le pendentif. Il n'y avait presque aucune chance que les autres sachent ce qu'il signifiait, à qui il appartenait, ou même d'où il venait, mais mieux valait ne pas prendre de risques. Par chance, personne ne remarqua leur bref échange, et tous s'endormirent, plus ou moins rapidement.


End file.
